


5 times the Sheriff saw something and the one time Sterek did

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The developing relationship of Sterek as seen through the eyes of the Sheriff for the first five chapters and then one of Sterek. Humour in bits, and a possible need to visit a dentist at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. First glances

1.

The first time Sheriff Stilinski sees Derek Hale again properly after arresting him he and Mellissa are being asked to sit down by their serious faced son's at the old Hale place where they had been driven. Stiles's lip is bust open, there is a bruise on his cheek bone that looks as though it would make it painful to blink never mind move, and one over his eye. The others don't seem to be hurt, but there is a tiredness in their eyes that says something big had happened, they can see that even passed the stoic blank look on Derek Hale's face.

So they find themselves being sat down in side by side chairs with Stiles, Scott and Derek standing in front of them and Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia and Allison curled up together on sofa's behind them. And then they are told. Werewolves are real, everyone but Stiles, Allison and Lydia are werewolves, but through lack of trying apparently with Lydia, Allison is a hunter - and so are the Argents by the way - and Stiles has been incredibly busy running between all these werewolves and helping them out.

Then they are told everything else, everything else that has been happening in Beacon Hills in the last two years, and if it weren't for the fact that they can tell their sons are being completely serious here they would have thought that this was just one very big joke that they had pulled their friends - and does that make Derek Hale his son's friend? - into. But they are serious, and so are the others, and there is just something in the way that they are acting that stop the two parents from saying anything that they are pretty sure could ruin their relationships with their sons for the rest of their lives, because it more than clear to them that this is a really big thing, for them to be told.

And they were there at the police station, they have seen the weird things that have been happening around town, the deaths and injuries, the attacks on houses, and they have both talked extensivly over what is going on with their sons, even down to one very late night discussion as to whether their sons could be on drugs before they had quickly dismissed it. But then to seal the deal when they had asked for proof Derek Hale's face had changed and yup, no denying that!

And through all this, through the explination and hey werewolves are real! Through trying to let this sink in and the million and one questions that he and Mellisa have for the kids about everything that has been going on, who they are to each other, how the hell all this happened, what does pack mean exactly, what does alpha and beta mean, can humans even be part of a werewolf pack, what about the Argents, does he need to do some major covering up to stop his son and his friends -his pack - from going to prison, through all these questions and their answers the Sheriff notices one very curious thing, Derek Hale's body language. Or more importantly Derek Hale's body language around his son.

Because while the three of them have gone from standing opposite them, to Stiles and Scott sitting on folding chairs and Derek still hovering, Derek Hale has only been an inch away from his son the entire time. When they were being told the initial story Derek had been standing a little behind Stiles and clearly closer to him than Scott, and now that they are sitting Derek is standing mostly behind Stiles's chair.

And if there is one thing that has stopped the Sheriff from grabbing his son, his very human son who has been risking his life the last two years without him knowing it, and god if there isn't a part of him wishing it was drugs or something as simple as that and not freaking werewolves - the only thing from stopping him from locking his son away, is Derek Hale's body language when he is hovering by Stiles, because it is screaming protect, his eyes sharp and yet so careful whenever Stiles winces a little. He made several aborted movements towards Stiles during the moments Stiles grit his teeth and clenched his eyes in a way his father knew meant he was really sore and trying to hide it.

There is somehting in the way that Derek Hale looks at his son, his eyes so intense and sharp and focussed, and yet at the same time when he looks at Stiles they gentle, something eases in them and the haunted look that lingers there seems to fade slightly.

And even though Stiles isn't even aware of what he managed to change in Derek, unaware of the pull that he had with the other man, unaware of the fact that the older man…werewolf was hovering protectively for him. But as he watched Stiles would glance to Derek, to reasure himself that he was there, to check the older man…werewolf was ok when they were talking about his family, during the times that they were discussing the things that Stiles had been getting up to, when he admitted the dangerous situations that he had been in he would take an unconcious step closer to Derek. When the pain would flair he would sway slightly closer to Derek as though for comfort. And Stiles's eyes would warm with concern when they looked at Derek.

There was something going on between them, something more than this whole pack, something more than this whole business. There was something going on that he wouldn't be able to separate Stiles from, something going on that meant no matter the attempts he made he would fail and he would be making his son miserable until he failed. He was going to have to suck it up and learn to deal. And apparently he was gaining six more teenagers and a twenty two year old in his life.


	2. Fire of a Different Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The developing relationship of Sterek as seen through the eyes of the Sherif for the first 5 and then one through their eyes. Bit of humour, trip to the dentist may be needed after reading.

2.

So he knew about werewolves and hunters which both manages to make his job much easier and much harder at the same time. Covering up a pack of teenage werewolves running through the town was not the easiest job in the world now that he knew exactly what was going on

He was also aware now of the fact of how much time Stiles spent with the pack, which he felt slightly guilty about knowing the long hours that he pulled had meant he hadn't realised exactly how much time Stiles spent away from the house. Now though he received a text to let him know when Stiles was going over to spend time with the pack - which was scarily a lot - and after a lot of discussion, and some arguments back and forth, Stiles was allowed to sleep over with the pack.

But he had demanded that Stiles spend at least four nights at home and that he got the Saturday morning with him every other week. He hadn't really taken into full consideration what exactly pack meant. But when he had walked into his son's bedroom one morning to find Erica in one of Stiles's shirts and her underwear and Isaac in just sleep shorts sleeping on either side of Stiles who was only in his underwear and flushed and sweating, with Boyd sprawled on his back across the bottom of the bed with only his boxer shorts on, well that had been a bit of a shock. And then suddenly all three werewolves were looking at him - werewolf senses - and Stiles was being poked awake.

"Urgh…oh geez guys you need to turn the body heat down!" Stiles groaned swiping his hand across his forehead before meeting his dad's eyes and looking a little deer in the headlights.

"I didn't hear them coming in last night," He said first.

"Werewolf habit, they came in through my bedroom window," Stiles explained.

"Erm…why?" The Sheriff asked slowly.

"Erm, well Derek's away for the weekend, he said there was something that he needed to do and he left and well Isaac had a bit of a nightmare last night and normally he would go to Derek but…" And oh god the softening look in Stiles's eyes at that was something he really wished he could ignore. "…well obviously he couldn't, so he feels safe here with me, so they came here and well it was late so we just went to sleep,"

"Ok," He nodded.

"You're sure?" Stiles asked slowly.

"Yeah…just…little bit of a shock to see so many people in my son's room first thing in the monring, espeically half dressed so many people," The Sheriff rambled a little proving where Stiles had got the habit from.

"Oh…sorry," Isaac smiled shyly at him making him smile a little.

"Its fine, I'll start breakfast but you're finishing cooking it Stiles," He said tunring already to make his way down the stairs. He needed coffee. A few cups.

So yes, he had gotten used to the pack being around, generally two or three at a time, but then he had come home to find the entire pack sprawled across his living room floor watching a film - there had been three months worth of werewolf films that had seemed to amuse most of them to no end while Derek sat there with a look of fond exasperation on his face.

And once again he was allowed to see the exchange between his son and Derek Hale. They had all generally sprawled out in the same places in the living room - he couldn't figure out whether it was a werewolf thing or not - Isaac, Scott and Allison were always spread out on the floor on numerous pillows, cushions and quits that were filched from around the house, Jackson would sit at the base of the armchair in the room with Lydia seated in the chair. Boyd and Eric were sprawled out on one of the sofas - though Isaac would occassionally be sprawled out with them on the sofa as well, and then Stiles and Derek would be seated on the other sofa - due to it being a two seater they would be close together.

Those days were always amusing and uncomfortable for him, absently watching the two of them glance at each other, witness the pull that they had to each other without either of them appearing to realise it. They sat together at the head of the group essentially, both of them sitting upright, but as the evening wore on they would move closer and closer together until they were sitting pressed arm to arm.

He was unsure exactly of what was going on between the two of them. He was sure that the two of them were merely friends and pack members to each other, just as he was sure that they were both in love with the other and had no idea that the other loved them back. And he thought perhaps that they weren't ready to realise yet.

But it was there, the way that they looked at each other, the atmosphere that they had when they were around each other, it was all there to read. And again he considered the situation and thought about trying to pull Stiles away, to try and put him off the path he was starting to walk down, because he wasn't sure what sort of relationship an alpha werewolf and human would have. But then he had caught it, he had caught the look.

He had been sitting having breakfast with them all, it had been his Saturday with Stiles but the pack had been invited over to have breakfast. He watched the pack laughing, joking, growling, snarling, shoving and teasing each other, and he had watched as Derek and Stiles made enough food to feed an army. Pancakes, sausages, eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns had been cooked with an easy manner that spoke of having been done numerous times before. And then Stiles had turned and looked at Derek and the Sheriff's breathing had stopped while his heart went into overdrive getting the attention of all the werewolves with looks of concern before he had quickly forced a smile on his face and waved off their concern going back to reading his papers and sipping his coffee.

Except he didn't read a word on the page and his head had been spinning, he knew that look, he had seen that look so many times and he knew already that it was too late, and he wasn't sure if now he even wanted to attempt to stand in the way of what was happening, alpha werewolf or not. Stiles's mother looked at him the same way, from after their first month of dating that look had greeted him whenever they looked at each other, her hazel eyes - so similar to Stiles's - had shone with the same light, the same warmth, the look was the same.

Before werewolves, before supernatural magic and everything else. Before he knew all about this she had always told him that he was the only man she ever had and ever would love, she had told him that she had known from the start that they were meant to be together and once she was in love with him, nothing was ever going to be able to change her mind.

If Stiles was looking at Derek with that look, with those eyes, if he loved the way his mother loved then nothing would keep him from loving Derek, and he would love with a fire and a passion and the same loyalty he showed everything else.

Derek was an incredibly lucky man.


	3. Wolf Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The developing relationship of Sterek as seen through the eyes of the Sherif for the first 5 and then one through their eyes. Bit of humour, trip to the dentist may be needed after reading.

3.

When Stiles walked into the house the Sheriff had to admit he was pretty embarrassed, he had been so absorbed in watching the program and soaking up what he thought would be important information and what could apply that he hadn't even heard the jeep pulling up, never mind Stiles coming into the house. Which was pretty embarrassing in itself as Sheriff considering Stiles always called out a greeting to him when he came home and the cruiser was in the drive way.

When Stiles walks into the living room and promptly bursts out laughing the Sheriff can do nothing but half turn to look at his son, blushing and trying any way to come up with an excuse for what he's doing, which is kind of blatantly obvious and no lie he can come up with can cover it. So he pauses the documentary on wolves that he is watching and waits for Stiles's laughter to stop.

"S…seriously?" Stiles chokes, crawling weakly across the living room floor to heave himself onto the sofa, random bursts of laughter coming out here and there.

"I thought it could be…educational," The Sheriff huffs.

"What's it on exactly?" Stiles grins.

"Behaviour," and no, he is not pouting!

"How about you rewind it then and we watch it together from the start, never know I could see something useful, or find a whole load of new jokes," Stiles grins.

"Only you would tease a werewolf about being a werewolf Stiles," The Sheriff sighed rewinding the documentary.

"Hey my dog jokes are totally funny! Isaac finds them amusing," Stiles was now not pouting himself.

"I'm pretty sure that kid thinks you can walk on water," The Sheriff snorted before hitting play.

They sat in mostly silencing watching the program until about halfway through when Stiles suddenly sucked in a huge shocked breath and promptly started coughing and spluttering as he sucked into his lungs the mouthful of coke he had been drinking at the time. Pausing the show the Sheriff looked at his son with raised eyebrows as he somehow managed to freak out and have a coughing fit at the same time. Rising he whacked Stiles on the back before encouraging him to take another drink.

"You ok there son?"

Nothing! I mean yeah fine, fine, fine totally and 100% fine, perfect, wonderful, amazing, superb, peachy keen - I wonder where that saying came from it doesn't really make sense you know, but then most sayings don't really make sense, I mean, keep your eyes peeled, skin of your teeth, not really a whole lot of making sense there and…"

"So you've finally figured it out huh?" The Sheriff interrupted what his son was clearly hoping would be a distracting tirade, patting Stile son the back when he started choking again.

"Figured what out?" Stiles squeaked.

"That Derek Hale is in love with you," The Sheriff shrugged watching with slight amusement as the freak out happened all over again, just with less choking.

"What do you mean Derek Hale is in love with me? Where would you get a crazy idea like that and why would you think that I would think that?"

"Stiles you just freaked out during the bit on mating rituals of the…dominant to the submissive," The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "So which part exactly has Hale been doing?"

"What makes you think that, I just happened to choke when that bit was on!" Stiles spluttered.

"Ah ha,"

"Don't 'ah ha' like that please! Derek is not…courting me!" Stiles yelped before lunging to his feet. "You know I'm actually pretty beat, I'm going to…yeah…night pops love you," Stiles hugged him tightly before disappearing up the stairs in seconds leaving him standing there slightly bemused. Well if Stiles was happy to live in denial for a little longer so was he. Sitting down he rewound the documentary slightly and pressed play.

"The Alpha male will proceed to scent mark his chosen mate, rubbing against the female as often as possible to ensure that she smells of him and warning any other would be mates away from his mate," The narrator of the documentary repeated the exact thing that had caused the freak out. Pausing the TV again he sat blinking at it before he became aware of a slightly hysterical voice coming from upstairs. He knew it was an invasion of privacy, but then Stiles wasn't exactly trying to keep his voice down.

"…till you think I would realise!? That's why you keep making me wear your shirts! You're scent marking me! Couldn't just just do this in a normal way and give me chocolates and ask me on a date?! I mean, what were you just suddenly going to give me a time and date three years down the line and tell me we're getting married! Communication dude!"

The Sheriff shook his head, apparently denial hadn't lasted very long, and his son's admittedly quick mind had put things together. Though according to the phone call Derek hadn't been in denial for a while and had just sneakily been marking his territory. And that was a thought he really didn't need about his son and his…werewolf.

"How was I supposed to realise…that's something bro's do…and that…and that…and that…me and Scott do that all the time…stop growling!…No I didn't mean like that…Scott's my best friend, and as much as I love him…stop growling I meant in a friendly, known you since we were in nappies sort of way!…dude seriously! Have you seen Scott and Allison together…exactly!….How was I supposed to figure that out…you could smell that!…I feel violated…super violated…you lot all have the super wolf smelling noses, that's totally cheating! I couldn't smell you were attracted to me or scent marking me or anything like that…dude we haven't even kissed…I'm a virgin not a freaking monk! If we were going out I would have…fine if I had known we were going out I'm pretty sure I would have pounced on you and attempted the theory of whether you can kiss a werewolf to death or not, though I think considering we already have the test subjects of Allison and Scott that would be a no, but I would have been more than willing to make my own experiment into the subject. Especially with how often you run around shirtless…but you've been doing it practically since we first met…SERIOUSLY! COMMUNICATION!"

Chuckling absently to himself the Sheriff flicked the TV over onto a random channel to cover up the rest of the conversation as he stood and went to get himself a beer. He wasn't exactly sure why but something about that conversation had made him feel a whole lot better about Derek dating his son, and he hadn't even heard the Derek side of the conversation. There was just something he had gathered from the conversation that made Derek suddenly less older and a heck of a lot more vulnerable than he had really pegged him to be. And he had a feeling that that came out the most when he was with Stiles.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened the door he had to blink twice, then blink again, and then once more. Standing in front of him was an incredibly uncomfortable looking Derek Hale, clutching a box of chocolates and wearing dress pants, a dark blue shirt and a tie. And he looked as though he was about to be tortured. His face was pale and he was shuffling where he stood uncomfortably.

"Derek's here!" The Sheriff shouted up the stairs.

"Damn, sorry I'm running late..ow…I'll be like five minutes!" Stiles called back.

"Come in and have a seat. Erm, Derek…you mind if I give you a little advise?" The Sheriff said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Erm, sure, yeah," Derek grunted, apparently even less chatty than normal.

"Lose the tie and unbutton a few buttons. Stiles wants to date you, and even I know this isn't you. The shirt alone will show you made an effort. Because honestly, you look like the tie is attempting to strangle you," he said amused. Derek blinked for a second before he put the chocolates down and literally shredded the tie from around his neck.

"That's the last time I am taking advise from Lydia," he grumbled putting the remains in the bin before rubbing the back of his head awkwardly after undoing two buttons. The Sheriff knew, I need to ask a question or speak to you about something and don't know how well enough to know what that meant.

"Go on, ask then," He sighed.

"Are you really ok with me dating Stiles?" Derek blurted out.

"I've had a while to think about it and come to terms with it, I'll admit I wasn't too happy about it at first, but Stiles is too much like me when it comes down to things and I knew that if you were really who he wanted then me demanding he not see you wouldn't have done any good. And he has proven over the last two years that he is pretty good at sneaking out without me realising it. Your age gap and difference in relationship experience worries me…" The Sheriff stopped as Derek coughed.

"I erm…that's not really an issue…I…well before Stiles…she doesn't really count, at least not to me, so, yeah this is as new to me as it is to him," Derek admitted. The Sheriff paused for a minute looking at the uncomfortable younger man. That had taken a lot for him to admit, and it hurt to bring up Kate Argent in any way shape or form. But he had, to put his mind at rest. And it had.

"Thank you for telling me that. I admit I am a lot less worried now. I just…there is one thing I want to know. Why Stiles? He's not…like you, he's not a werewolf, why him?" The Sheriff asked the question that had been lingering in the back of his mind for months now.

"I…I'm not good with words but well…" Derek rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably clearly scanning his brain for the right way to put his feelings into words. "I guess, well he's really strong and brave, even through everything that happened he didn't back down, and loyal! Cause well he mainly stuck around through it all for Scott and then for the rest of us when he started to care for us. He…I might have made the pack and brought us together but he keeps us all there and makes sure we work. He…he can do the human thing and the wolf thing and act as go between between everyone. And he brings me out of myself…after the fire I guess I closed off and then La…Laura…but he makes it…not go away but he makes it easier, and he knows how it feels to lose someone. He's just…Stiles," Derek frowned before looking up and meeting his eyes.

And there it was, there right in the eyes that were normally so closed off or angry. A softening, a give, merely at the thought of Stiles, and something else, a flash of something that made the Sheriff smile and nod, much to the obvious, amusing relief of the werewolf.

"Ok I'm rea…ow!" Stiles thundered down the stairs before tripping and flying forwards over the last two before righting himself. "I'm good," He grinned holding his hands up as both of them stepped towards him. He was looking pretty smart out of his t-shirt for once. A nice new pair of black jeans and a grey jumper. He watched as Derek stared for a second stunned at his son before he suddenly shoved the box of chocolates into Stiles's hands actually looking shy - in a grumpy, frowning way - if the Sheriff wasn't mistaken.

"You remembered!" Stiles laughed. "Thanks," And the grin he gave suddenly made Derek less…frowny. He twitched his lips a little which Stiles clearly read as a smile because he beamed even brighter before opening the chocolate box and popping one into his mouth which seemed to make Derek happy. Though if he remembered the wolf documentary - whose dvd had been delivered from Amazon the day after they had watched half of it on TV - when a wolf brought a food gift for their mate, though generally a dead animal not a box of chocolates, they only thought it was accepted as a gift if they saw their mate eating it.

Sure enough after that one chocolate Stiles put the box down on the side before turning and grabbing Derek's hand.

"So are you finally going to tell me where we are going because seriously this has been driving me mad all week!" He said excitedly. "Bye dad I'll see you later, and remember greens with your supper!" He added.

"Have a good time," he shook his head as they were already halfway down the hallway, Stiles dragging Derek.

"We will, wherever we are going. Are you going to tell me then? Where are we going?" he heard a muttered response from Derek before Stiles burst out laughing and then the front door closed. Sitting down in his armchair he listened to Derek's car pulling out the driveway absently as he thought about the look that he had seen in Derek's eyes, a look that had said this wasn't just a passing thing for him, or just a relationship in any manner of the word. To Derek Hale, he and Stiles were the hope for a future, a happy one together.


	4. Den Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The developing relationship of Sterek as seen through the eyes of the Sherif for the first 5 and then one through their eyes. Bit of humour, trip to the dentist may be needed after reading.

The Sheriff knew that he wasn't going to win any awards for his parenting skills. He had tried the best he could, but after Stiles's mum had died he hadn't dealt with it very well and he had left Stiles to cope alone more than he should have. Stiles had practically looked after them both for a year, and when he had come out of his numbness from the loss of his wife he realised that Stiles had been doing the shopping and cleaning around the house, he had been learning to cook better and better meals. He had tried to take back over after that, but Stiles had grown up too much.

But if he could make a guess he would say that most people would think that helping your nearly eighteen year old son play house with five teenage werewolves, two human werewolf pack members and his twenty two year old alpha boyfriend, well he definitely wouldn't be winning any awards. But despite this, this was want Stiles wanted and what he reckoned was for the best for his son. This wasn't a normal situation and after everything that he had been through in his life Stiles had a much more mature head on his shoulders than most his age.

So, that was how he found himself in a fifteen seater mini bus at seven o'clock in the morning driving to IKEA 4 towns over and a four hour drive to buy furnishings for the newly bought house Derek and Stiles had spent three months hunting for.

The pack had been going on at Derek that the Hale house wasn't safe and wasn't really somewhere that they could live while it was all burnt out. When Lydia had found out that Derek had all the life insurance money from his family, not to mention a hefty inheritance there had been more pressure on him. But it wasn't until the Sheriff himself had pointed out that it was actually dangerous for Stiles, Lydia and Allison to be hanging around in there really, considering they didn't heal like werewolves that Derek had looked stricken.

He had disappeared - to brood - Stiles had sighed before coming back in the middle of the movie they had stuck on to announce that he would be rebuilding the Hale house. And even though he didn't have werewolf senses, the Sheriff had realised how much that would hurt and how difficult it would be for him. So when Stiles had casually piped up the suggestion of finding and buying another house, well they had all been a little shocked that it hadn't occurred to anyone else.

"I mean, this is all about a new start right, this is your pack, a fresh start for you, a second chance for you to have family. And actually having somewhere to live where you don't have holes in the walls and no ceiling, and well most of a house is a step forwards for you not blaming yourself and trying to punish yourself. But I think it would be a better idea, a real fresh start to have a new house and not just try and build over the remains of your old one, that way the Hale house is still there, and you have your own house," Stiles had said before patting the sofa next to him. "Now sit down and watch the film,"

And that had been that. Suddenly everyone was happy, even Derek seemed fairly happy with the idea - which probably meant he was fairly ecstatic, he still wasn't as good at speaking Derek as Stiles was. But then nobody was really, Erica often commented that Stiles had learnt to speak eyebrows.

And all of a sudden house prospectus catalogues appeared all over the house, the computer's default settings were for houses in the area, Stiles and Derek were viewing various houses around the area and coming back with pictures for the pack and then sitting down and discussing them. It had quickly been agreed that they needed somewhere out of town, in the woods where neighbours wouldn't see the accidental transformation of a werewolf or one of them doing something that was humanly impossible - Scott had developed quite a habit coming through windows rather than doors.

And then finally after some quite impressive arguments they had found the perfect place. Out in the woods, large private land, enough six bedrooms, a large kitchen, three bathrooms - always a plus with how long the girls and Jackson and Scott spent in there - a living room, a library, a large conservatory and a room that Stiles and Lydia were insisting they turn into a library. It needed some TLC, but it was pretty perfect for the pack.

So Derek had gotten in some builders to patch up things here and there, he had had underfloor heating installed in the kitchen and conservatory for the humans of his pack, and once all the work was done all they had to do was buy furniture and fittings. Hence the trip to IKEA, the pack trip, that Stiles seemed very very nervous about.

"Seriously! Did you not see the fights that was had over the building work alone, and the carpets, and the paint colours, and wallpaper over paint and…"

"Stiles everything is going to be ok," Derek rolled his eyes reaching over to put his hand on Stiles's leg.

"We'll behave!" Erica pouted a little from where she was leaning across the aisle wrapping Isaac's already curly hair around her finger where he was spread across two seats and snoring.

"Just please don't wolf out, fight, or maim any shop attendants, please," Stiles sighed turning the mini bus into IKEA's car park and finding somewhere to park.

"Ok I think we should split up still," Lydia sighed as they all trooped off the bus.

"No," Stiles said firmly.

"But!"

"No,"

"But seriously,"

"No, seriously, Derek, growl at her for me and agree with me!" Stiles glared at Derek, who much to the Sheriff's amusement actually growled for him getting an unhappy grumble back from Jackson who slid closer to Lydia. "Great, now, no splitting up, come on,"

The next five hours were interesting to say the least as he trailed around the massive shop with the pack, giving advise on things when he was needed, but generally watching them interact, including Derek cuffing everyone but Isaac and Stiles around the head at least three times - to which Erica called favouritism. Scott and Jackson had attempted to wrestle it out over whether they would buy a round or rectangle dinning table. Erica and Lydia had fought over blue cushions or green ones. Allison had threatened to shoot Boyd if he even thought about picking up the plate set he had been heading towards. Isaac had had to be pried off of Erica when she had insulted his colour sense. Scott and Jackson had had to be separated again when another argument broke out over the TV stand. Lydia had tried pouting over a swing chair for the porch before she had pulled Stiles over and had used him to convince Derek to get one.

Watching five hyperactive teenage werewolves and two teenage girls hurry around the huge shop with Stiles and Derek following after, breaking up arguments, finding compromises or generally over riding when needed was a pretty surreal experience, although he was fairly sure there was a joke in there somewhere about 6 werewolves, three human teenagers and a Sheriff shopping in IKEA to make a wolf den.

He chose to ignore the fact that when they are in the bedroom area all the furniture for the master bedroom and bathroom are picked out by Derek and Stiles, or that Stiles actually picked the bed that's going in there, or the twenty minute long discussion over the pros of orthopaedic mattresses - Stiles - to medium soft ones - Derek - both of them chose to ignore the packs snickering and the Sheriff's amused looks when the orthopaedic mattress is scribbled down onto the order form thing. He also seriously chooses to ignore when the two of them disappear for five minutes and come back with swollen lips and Stiles supporting a rapidly reddening stubble rash until Lydia rolls her eyes and tugs a tube of something out from her bag and hands it to a now blushing Stiles who glares at a smug looking Derek.

He kind of wishes that Mellisa had been able to come by the end of it though, the moral support alone would have been a life saver as he realises just how much hard work this lot together are. But as ever whenever he sees them together he's struck by how amazing they get on and interact together, the closeness they share and for all their arguing and squabbling they're a family. And he can only be thankful that Stiles had found a friendship like this so young, friends he's pretty sure are going to last a life time.

So after a stop at a restaurant to eat a meal, that was frankly slightly embarrassing from the wide eyed looks that they got from the waiter when the werewolves among them ordered enough food for two people for themselves, they clambered back into the mini bus to drive back home just as it was starting to get dark.

As the Sheriff felt himself nodding off he looked around the bus. Jackson was seated in the back snoring as his head had dropped back, Lydia was resting against his chest with a small pool of drool forming around her mouth on his shirt. Isaac is sprawled across two seats again making small snuffling noises every now and then in his sleep. Scott and Allison are curled up together, Allison's head resting on his shoulder, his head resting on hers. Erica is curled up on Boyd's lap, her head resting back against the window, Boyd's head tilted forwards in a way that will give him a crick - if werewolves could get cricks.

When he looks forward to where Derek is driving back, Stiles in the passenger seat beside him, he watches the werewolf turning to look at Stiles where he is starting to nod off himself his head jerking forwards every now and then before jerking up in an attempt to stay awake. And then he sees a genuine smile on Derek's lips when he reaches out and tugs Stiles so that he's resting against his shoulder, wrapping his free arm around Stiles's shoulders. And Stiles looked up at him with an answering smile on his face before he snugged down on Derek's shoulder.

Even though he had only been able to see the interaction between the two of them in profile, there is such tenderness and love between them, even if they aren't ready to admit it is that far yet, but then its already been that far for months, but there is something in the way that Derek smiles at his son, the honest, real smile that touches his lips and lit up his eyes that makes the Sheriff's heart warm. His son was in very good hands.


	5. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The developing relationship of Sterek as seen through the eyes of the Sherif for the first 5 and then one through their eyes. Bit of humour, trip to the dentist may be needed after reading.

5.

The Sheriff winced when he walked into the house and heard the pan slamming down onto the cooker before another one quickly followed. The sound of dark muttering constantly trickled underneath all the banging and clanging being made and when he stepped into the living room he saw Jackson, Scott and Erica sitting on the sofa, all looking worried and…off.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly taking his arm chair.

"We have no idea, but you have to do something about it because we are seriously being driven to distraction! Derek has been all moody and grumpy and broody lately, more so than normal, he's actually doing it with serious intent now, and even while Stiles is in the room! And he's been snappy and huffy with Stiles so now Stiles has gone into a huge mood and refuses to come to the house until Derek 'gets his head out his arse' and now Derek's even worse but then so is Stiles, and we can't get them together to figure out what the hell is going on, and they are both miserable and not together which makes us all really miserable," Scott blurted out, indeed looking quite miserable.

"They have a fight?" He frowned.

"No! One day Derek just started being a real dick…sorry…idiot to Stiles like a week ago and Stiles finally had enough two days ago and hasn't been back to the house since!" Erica hissed.

"We have no idea what set him off, he was perfectly fine the day before. And it wasn't or isn't the anniversary for any of his family or anything like that we checked! No birthdays, nothing around this date!" Jackson added.

"He won't tell us what's wrong or why he's acting like this and Stiles says he doesn't know what the hell happened!" Scott frowned.

"I guess, I'd better see what I can do then," the Sheriff frowned trying to figure out himself what the hell could have happened.

"Thank you!" The three of them sighed before jerking up and hurrying to scramble out the window just before Stiles stomped into the room.

"I'm making chicken and pasta, you've been seriously far to unhealthy lately, and don't think I don't know all about those fast food meals you've been eating lately!" Stiles snapped before spinning and storming back into the kitchen leaving his dad staring shocked after him.

Stiles never snapped, he never spoke to him like that, ever, so something was clearly wrong and something that needed to be sorted out and quickly before everyone lost their minds, the full moon was only a week away and he did not want to imagine what the others would be like with all this going on, never mind Derek. Making his way slowly into the kitchen he stood in the doorway and watched Stiles slamming things around and trying to keep busy just waiting.

"I don't know what I did," Stiles admitted quietly, and that was his cue. Stiles stopped moving as he spoke and so the Sheriff moved quickly to wrap his son in a tight hug. "I was…everything was fine, perfect and then..he just started ignoring me and if he wasn't ignoring me he snapped or snarled or grunted, and he didn't touch me as much and then he…he said he didn't want me to stay over the other night and when I said that I just wouldn't come back then he didn't say anything, he just let me leave and we haven't spoken in two days!"

"There's nothing you can think of that happened?" The Sheriff frowned.

"No! I don't know what I did wrong but I have been trying to figure it out, to look back over what happened and I don't know! And god I am so co-dependant because its only been two days but I miss him so much and just want to hug and kiss him again!" Stiles sniffed rubbing at his eyes as he stepped back, and that was it.

"Right," the Sheriff nodded turning and making his way back to the door, picking up his keys along the way.

"Erm dad? Where are you going?" Stiles hurried after him confused.

"I'm going to find out exactly what's going through that idiots head, because he's clearly got a bee in his bonnet about something, and he will tell me!" The Sheriff said firmly.

"Don't…don't be too hard on him yeah?" Stiles said quietly.

"We'll see," he sighed knowing that was practically a yes anyway before he hurried out to his cruiser and made his way to the new pack house.

When he pulled up it was to see most of the pack with their noses to the living room window and Lydia standing at the door, as soon as he was within reach her perfectly manicured and painted nails were firmly wrapped around his arm and he found himself being tugged into the house.

"He's skulking around in the library! You sort him out or I will be going up there with the wolfsbane and torturing it out of him!" She snapped. He was pleased that Stiles had friends that really looked after him.

He stopped in the doorway to the library staring at the hunched back of Derek, who frankly looked terrible. He clearly hadn't shaved in the two days he and Stiles had been separated, he had bags under his eyes and looked the complete image of misery as he sat trying to pretend to read and ignoring the fact that he knew the Sheriff knew he knew he was there.

"So I have a very upset son asking himself what he's done wrong to deserve all this, I have three werewolves coming to my house pleading with me to fix it, I have the rest of the pack shooting me puppy dog eyes when I walk in the house, and I am seriously worried about someone I care about," he said making his way over to sit on the sofa.

"Why are you worried about Stiles, has he said something?" Derek frowned his head snapping up, looking confused when the Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about you. You look terrible, you're as miserable as Stiles, if not even more so as Stiles has enough anger and confusion on his part to reduce some of the misery. You clearly don't want this, so what happened, and why are you pushing Stiles away?" The Sheriff asked firmly.

"Its for the best!" Derek snapped.

"Really because I can count nine people that would disagree with you there,"

"I'm protecting myself! Its easier to do this now than…and he won't need to feel guilty if I'm the one stopping this," Derek spat out standing and storming across the length of the library room, but not in time to stop the Sheriff seeing the real, raw pain in his eyes. Then the words sunk in.

"Protecting yourself from what? And why the hell would Stiles want to stop this?" He frowned confused.

"I know alright! I know! I saw it on his computer and he hasn't told me which means he doesn't know how and doesn't want me to know! And that's fine, I wasn't expecting forever from this, I wasn't…it doesn't matter," Derek went from shouting to barely above a whisper.

"Derek, I don't know what you're talking about, but I know my son does not want to split up with you, not now and not at any point in the future that I can see. I'm fairly sure that this is forever for him. So I think there is maybe some misunderstanding going on here, I think you might have gotten the wrong end of the stick somewhere," The Sheriff said slowly.

"I saw it," Derek shook his head.

"Saw what?" He pressed.

"The college applications, he's going to go away, and live his life, away from here, away from….from me and…and he can have a normal life like that and…and I want him to be happy so…" Both of them jumped when the library door slammed open, framing a very pissed off Stiles. The Pack all standing behind him looking like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"You complete and utter idiot! Do you know just how idiotic you are you fucking moron?!" Stiles shouted furiously.

"Do you deny that there were college application on your computer?!" Derek snapped making Stiles start walking towards him.

"No, I'm not denying at all that I applied to every college within a four mile drive of here so I could still go to college and stay in my home, with my family! And even if I had applied somewhere where I would have to leave town, I would not be wanting to break up with you, long distance issues or not, you idiot!" Stiles growled - quite convincingly - poking Derek sharply and repeatedly in the chest with his finger.

"I…why didn't you tell me then?" Derek sounded more sulky and embarrassed than anything else right now.

"I did! I've been saying since before we got together that I would be going to college, I figured you would know that hadn't changed, and I sat filling out applications in front of you two weeks ago in our bedroom!" Stiles resumed his poking.

"Oh…erm when you were wearing your grey shirt?" Derek coughed actually blushing.

"Yes when I was wearing my…" Stiles pausing before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you telling me that all this, making all of us miserable and upset and confused, all this is because you don't concentrate on anything but me when I wear that damned shirt!"

"Yes…no…I mean…" yeah Derek was blushing.

"I'm burning that damned shirt!" Stiles slammed his hand into Derek's chest before wincing and shaking out his hand. He then let out a startled squeak when Derek suddenly pounced on him slamming their mouths together and the next thing with a lot of flailing legs and arms from Stiles they were on the floor.

"Ooook, we should go," Boyd and Isaac grabbed the Sheriff's arms and dragged him out, Lydia slamming the door shut just as a moan came from the two that he was pretty sure would leave him with mental scars for life.

"Well…we're coming over to yours for supper…and maybe to sleep as well," Isaac winced at the thump they heard from upstairs.

"At least mummy and daddy are talking again," Erica snickered before blanching and disappearing out the doors with the rest of the werewolves in the blink of the eye. The Sheriff, Allison and Lydia stared after them before hurrying themselves, each of them thanking god that they didn't have werewolf hearing from the expressions they had caught as the others were fleeing.


	6. Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The developing relationship of Sterek as seen through the eyes of the Sherif for the first 5 and then one through their eyes. Bit of humour, trip to the dentist may be needed after reading.

+1.

Stiles grinned tiredly as he felt Derek snuffling at his neck and shoulder and every now and then rubbing his stubbled cheek against Stiles's skin when he apparently decided that his scent hadn't sunk in enough. As though the humans in their pack wouldn't be able to smell the scent of him all over his skin. But he wasn't going to complain about getting more cuddle time with Derek after sex, and he loved this side of Derek when the wolf was still close to the surface and he allowed himself to be more instinctual in his behaviour than normal.

He loved the faint purring growls that Derek gave out as he stroked his fingers along the strongly muscled planes of his back and up to run his fingers through his hair. Whenever Derek raised his head to tongue at the hickeys on Stiles's neck or shoulder Stiles could see the fading red starting to bleed from his eyes. Derek let out a happy growl and leant up and licking across Stiles's lips before kissing him, slow and deep, the fire that was always present in everything he did lingering behind the kiss.

He was still comfortably slotted into the cradle of Stiles's thighs, still pressed inside of him. It had shocked Stiles the first time they slept together just how long Derek liked to hold him close afterwards, he was lucky if Derek let him out his arms to go clean up most nights, and if they did during the daytime the alpha would hold him close and nuzzle him for hours after they finished. Not that he was complaining in any way shape or form because hey Derek was surprisingly cuddly, he loved any form of contact with his alpha boyfriend in any shape that he could take it, and he knew that he scent was all over Derek as much as Derek's was all over him marking them as mates. Something he would happily shove under that alpha female's nose who had come through Beacon Hills two years ago -before they were dating - and had thought she could snap up a good mate.

He gasped slightly were Derek licked and then nipped his jaw line playfully, turning his head to meet him in another kiss as he fisted Derek's hair playfully.

"We…need to get up, the pack will be home soon," Stiles sighed placing little kisses across Derek's face as he spoke.

"Urgh, fine," Derek huffed, a slight scowl appearing again but Stiles wasn't fooled. Jackson and Lydia had both gone to New York for college, Erica to L.A and they were flying in this morning for christmas holidays, Boyd had gone to visit some aunt of his earlier to give presents so that he could be back in time to start the holidays with the rest of them. Scott, Allison and Isaac had gone to pick them up and would be due back soon. Derek had…commandeered Stiles the second he had finished preparations for the welcome home meal tonight.

He grinned as Derek wrapped Stiles's legs back around his waist before standing in one smooth motion and carrying him through to their bathroom, and god did he love werewolf stamina.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek looked around the room, the room that held his pack. Jackson and Erica were right back into their relationship poking fun at each other and play wrestling until Boyd became involved and basically just lay on top of them both, Isaac sitting on top of him with a grin, the pair of them groaning under the weight of the other two werewolves, especially when Isaac started bouncing. Allison, Lydia and Stiles burst out laughing when Scott gave a war cry and tackled Isaac turning it into a form of a belly flop on top of the others when Isaac resisted, Erica and Jackson who were at the bottom of the pile groaning loudly.

When Stiles dropped onto his shoulder still laughing he gently nuzzled his temple before settling back and just watching. He had thought that he would never have this again, a home, a pack, family after the house burnt down and they moved to New York he and Laura had existed. The guilt of his involvement with Kate weighing him down, and no matter what she said he knew a part of Laura blamed him as well, he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him. And she had been weighed down with the responsibility of becoming alpha long before she should have, of trying to deal with that and what it meant, with getting a handle on her new powers and strength which he could completely understand the difficulty of now.

And he had seriously never thought that he would get a mate, he never thought that he would get to feel this bond, that he would feel the joy in his wolf at having his mate pressed against his side, at having a mate! After Kate he had sworn to himself he would never trust anyone like that again, that he would never let someone in that way again, he wouldn't expose himself like that. And then Stiles had come along and worked his way through every single defence, wall, barrier and bloody fortified steel trap he had come up with.

Before he had even realised what was going on Stiles was already completely trusted by him and the wolf, he had let him in like that, and he hadn't realised until it was too late and he didn't want to go back to being alone, he didn't want to go back to not having someone there that he could trust and that he could rely upon. He suddenly knew exactly how much stronger having a pack made him, but he had no idea how much stronger merely having a potential mate would make him never mind once they were actually mated.

To be able to feel his mate in his chest, to be able to feel when Stiles was happy and content, to be able to feel the love from his mate washing over him and placing a balm over the jagged wounds that had been left by his families deaths, Laura's death, Peter's betrayal, Kate's betrayal, Stiles made it easier, he made it better.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles grinned when arms wrapped around him from behind, squeezing gently as surprisingly soft lips brushed up the length of his neck. Turning his head he kissed Derek with a smile on his face before pulling back and kissing the tip of Derek's nose and then turned back to stirring his sauce.

"Are the puppies behaving?" He grinned.

"Well when I left Erica had Jackson in a headlock, Isaac was chewing on the sofa and Allison was braiding Boyd's extra werewolf hair," Derek smirked as Stiles burst out laughing.

"Werewolf in London then?" Stiles snickered.

"Werewolf in London," Derek sighed exasperated.

"You've been thinking big thoughts today, everything ok?" Stiles asked softly taking the sauce off the heat and turning the hob off before turning around to look at Derek slightly concerned.

"Nothing bad, just thinking how things are different," Derek shook his head bending to rub his nose and sniff in the spot behind Stiles's ear that he had learnt long ago was apparently one of the prime scent spots. "Hmm, you smell like me and our pack again," Derek said contently.

"Its good having them home again huh?" Stiles hummed wrapping his arms around Derek's waist.

"Its peaceful without their bickering," Derek tried but Stiles just laughed at him.

"Add too to that sentence and you'll be telling the truth," The younger man grinned.

"What time are your dad and Mellisa coming over tomorrow?" Derek grunted.

"At nine, we'll start get the decorations up after breakfast," Stiles allowed the change of subject with a grin that told Derek he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Are you sure we need to have decorations in every roo…"

"Yup, just like last year and the year before that," Stiles grinned wider pecking a kiss to Derek's lips.

"But…every room…its disconcerting to go to the bathroom and have garlands in there!" Derek whined.

"Decorations in every room," Stiles said firmly.

"But…"

"Don't make me get Isaac in here to give you the puppy dog eyes," Stiles said firmly.

"Damn it, the worst bloody thing I did changing that kid," Derek growled out.

"Your love me really!" Isaac shouted through.

"Stop listening to our conversations or we'll start talking about things you never, ever want to hear!" Stiles shouted back.

"Or just hear things you never want to hear," Derek smirked before firmly squeezing Stiles arse getting the startled squeak he always got when he did that.

"Oh gross!"

"Come on!" the complaints drifted through making Stiles laugh even as he smacked Derek's chest, shoving him away to start cooking again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas mornings always rapidly descended into chaos despite the best efforts of control, wrapping paper was literally everywhere in their huge living room, the pack were spread out across the living room floor and chairs and sofas. Mellisa and the Sheriff had quickly claimed the two seater sofa and were watching with fond amusement as what had essentially over the last five years become their extended family. Derek was in his armchair with Stiles perched on his lap as they unwrapped their presents.

Everyone was laughing and chatting, hugs being given left right and centre for their presents. The smell of mince pies and apple cider were heavy on the air. And more than that, the smell of contentedness, joy, family. The tree looked beautiful and they had all chipped in to decorate the huge thing that he, Erica and Boyd had dragged in from the forest.

As soon as everyone was done and settled back looking over their presents are chatting happily, Mellisa and the Sheriff being a little gross and couply, Derek caught Stiles attention, standing and setting Stiles down on his feet before tugging him out the room, the others behind them sharing curious but unconcerned looks. Stiles followed behind Derek as he was led up the stairs and into their bedroom, Derek shutting the door firmly behind them and ensuring that the room was completely sound proofed before he turned back to Stiles.

"Are you wanting sex again? Seriously I think this has something to do with pine needles, because we went like three times this morning!" Stiles chuckled reaching for Derek as he walked towards him. His smile dropped however when he saw the expression on Derek's face, he looked worried. "Derek? You're kind of freaking me out here, and not in I got shot again and you need to cut out the bullet, but in a I think you may be about to break up with me and brought me to our sound proofed room to save me the embarrassment of doing it in front of the pack, and oh my god was the sex earlier break up sex? Where you giving me break up sex, because I'm fairly sure that both parties need to know that its break up sex for it to be break up sex because otherwise its break up sex for one person and just regular sex for the other person and…"

"Marry me!" Derek blurted out stopping Stiles ramble. "Hang on, you thought I was breaking up with you!" He choked clicking on to what Stiles had been rambling exactly while he was trying to get the words to leave his mouth.

"I thought you were! You went all serious and nervous and…wait what did you say?" Stiles stopped looking wide eyed at the alpha.

"Marry me?" Derek breathed out.

"I…oh my god are you serious? You are seriously asking me to marry you?!" Stiles choked.

"I…yes? Is that not I good thing? Because I'll take it back," Derek winced.

"Are you kidding me! Don't you dare! Have you got me a ring?" Stiles brightened. Nodding Derek silently pulled out a ring box and opened it before holding it nervously out to Stiles. He watched his human walking closer slowly as though the ring box might contain a bomb. When Stiles stopped in front of him staring wide eyed at the ring making Derek's heart thunder loudly in his ears.

"If you don't like it we can…" Derek started to say but stopped when Stiles shook his head, his hand reaching out to catch Derek's wrist.

"Its…its perfect. And yes by the way, as though there would be any other answer, but yes," Stiles breathed out pulling his eyes away from the ring to meet Derek's. Suddenly Derek's face broke into a blinding smile and he wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles before proceeding to attempt to kiss the living daylight out of him, Stiles giving back as best he got.

When they finally parted Derek quickly pulled out the silver band with a ruby in the centre the same shade as his alpha eyes, and slipped it onto Stiles's finger.

"I never thought that you would be the marrying type, we don't have to do this if its not what you want or if you think that its what I want and so you have to do it because…"

"Stiles I want to be married to you in every way, we're married by my werewolf, I want to be recognised as your mate in the human world as well," Derek said firmly.

"Husband, it would be husband…dear," Stiles grinned.

"Alright give me the ring back!" Derek growled lunging at Stiles who laughed and ran, Derek quickly grabbing him around the waist and throwing him onto the bed with another loud growl making Stiles laugh harder.

As they lay tangled together Stiles smiled happily as he looked at the ring shining on his finger where it was resting on Derek's chest. He closed his eyes and he breathed in deeply as he felt the content, pure joy passing back and forth between them and generally making the bond between them hum. He kept his eyes closed until they parted when Derek used his thumb to guide his shin up and join their lips together in a lazy, gentle kiss.

When he opened them and met Derek's blue grey eyes he smiled as he saw everything that he felt echoed back at him, and he knew that Derek was seeing the same in his. Taking a deep breath he leant up and pressed a kiss to Derek's mouth cupping his face as he kissed him and reflected on what had been shining most predominantly in both their eyes. Forever.


End file.
